The Young Justice: Uprising
by OffMyTea
Summary: The Young Justice gains a new ally, making the team stronger, but as they grow stronger, so do their enemies. What challenges will our young heroes face now that new and harder missions are being thrown their way? And what secrets lie with their new ally?


**Okay, so, first off, let me just say that both me and Alyss are extremely sorry for making you guys wait this long for the sequel, as well as for our other stories that we have posted on here. Life can get in the way pretty much everytime, so I do promise that me and Alyss will definitely try and put forth the effort to update and write for you guys as often as we possibly can! But enough of me and my apologies. I have a feeling that you want to get on to what you've been waiting for, for like, ever. So, in that case, I now present to you…..**

**The Young Justice: Uprising, Chapter One!**

**~Selena**

**P.S. Alyss, you owe me big time…**

* * *

"_Melody?"_

"Get off me!" Cheshire spat, her eyes narrowing in a glare as she struggled underneath the Atlantian. The team exchanged confused looks at Kaldur's remark, for they were all unsure of what he was doing. After all, he couldn't really know her right? Well, that's what they wanted to believe anyways.

"Melody, it's me! Kaldur! Don't you remember me?" He asked, pleading with her as he looked down at her.

"And why would I remember you? You're scum! I don't care about you!" She screamed in his face, struggling once more. It was obviously seen upon the Atlantian's face when she yelled at him, the hurt in his eyes. But it seemed that he wasn't finished just yet. Kaldur shook her shoulders slightly, still looking into her eyes.

"Melody, come on! It's me!" He tried one more time. "Remember me! Remember Atlantis!" He begged.

It was obvious that Cheshire was going to spit another remark in his face, her eyes narrowed and her mouth set in a permanent scowl as she was about to speak to him when suddenly she stopped. She looked up at the young boy, her eyes returning to the normal positioning as she looked at him, confused. Why _did_ she recognize him? And then it hit her.

* * *

"_Come on Kaldur! We're going to be late!" The young girl laughed, swimming ahead of the small boy with great speed and accuracy, the small dolphin swimming beside her as well. "Even Oria is swimming faster than you!" She laughed as she looked back over her shoulder at him with her startling blue eyes._

_The small boy sighed, obviously trying to gain speed in order to catch up to his friend, but it was doing little good for him. He groaned slightly, stopping as he crossed his arms in front of him._

"_Melody, that isn't fair! Slow down!" The small Atlantian boy complained. The young girl stopped, laughing as her blonde hair flowed and swirled about in the water around her head. She smiled at her friend then sighed as if she were giving in._

"_Alright…I suppose I can wait." She said, putting her hands on her hips and trying to make a serious face, only to have a smile twist upon her lips once again._

_Kaldur grinned, soon picking up his speed as he moved to swim after her, latching on to the small dolphin's dorsal fin once he caught up. He gave Melody a look and she grinned, laughing again as she began to swim, Oria following soon after her and towing Kaldur along as well._

"_My dad wanted to know if you would come and join us for dinner tonight." Melody asked, looking over to her friend as they swam along._

"_Prince Orm? Well, King Orin wished for me to come and train with him today, so I bet he would have no problem with me leaving early to have dinner with his brother and my closest friend." Kaldur responded with a smile, looking back at her. The girl laughed once more, nodding her head in approval._

_They heard it before the saw it._

_The screams and the explosions._

"_Kaldur!" Melody exclaimed, suddenly freezing where she was in the water as they gazed upon the destruction. Atlantis was in ruins, rubble tumbling down into the depths of the ocean floor, fires sparking and then disappearing as explosion after explosion were set off. But the worst of it was the people. Even from there, the two children could see as people fell, either dead or dying, while many others tried to swim away in fear. But it was a losing battle. Even the warriors of Atlantis were having a difficult time fighting off the attack._

"_Dad…" Melody murmured for a moment as she watched, then suddenly began swimming towards the city as fast as she could. "Dad!"_

"_Melody, wait!" Kaldur called, abandoning the small dolphin in attempt to catch up to his friend. But she was too quick for him, and he fell behind in speed quicker than he thought he would._

"_Dad!" She yelled again, nearing the city._

"_Melody!"_

_It was a fraction of a second, a moment where father and daughter saw each other, relief filling both of their gazes._

_And then the explosion went off._

_It happened so quickly that there was no time to prepare, but the young girl was pushed backwards by the force of the blast, streaming through the water as debris followed after her. The force of it all was so great that she could do nothing to stop it._

"_Melody!"_

_It was two voices that called to her then, and dimly she could see the figure of her friend trying to swim after her, her father stuck in the moving crowd of people as he tried to break through and get to her. But neither was fast enough._

"_Melody!"_

"_Kaldur!"_

"_Melody! I'll find you! One day, I'll find you!" Kaldur yelled, but she was too far gone in the distance._

"_Kaldur…"_

* * *

"Kaldur?"

The Atlantian smiled down at the girl, both sadness and happiness filling his gaze.

"You remember." He said.

"Kaldur..." Melody said once more, and then with a small smile of her own, she hugged the Atlantian like she was never going to let go ever again.

* * *

**So there you have it! The first chapter of a new beginning for our Young Justice heroes! :3 I hope you liked it! Alyss should have the new chapter up for you in enough time, so until then, enjoy and let your little minds create away! x3**

**~Selena**


End file.
